


Words

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, maNga (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eurovision Song Contest 2010, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied maNga polyamory, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentioned Hospitalization, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Eurovision, Strangers to Lovers, Walks In The Park, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Harel doesn't have a lot to worry about before he takes to the Eurovision stage.That's why he's surprised by a knock at his door early in the morning and opening it to the see the lead singer of the Turkish representatives maNga  there when he opened the door.He definitely wasn't expecting what followed to ever happen.





	Words

The knock is what woke him up.Harel strained his eyes open,he looked at the clock,2:00 AM it read.

Just who was knocking at his door at two in the morning?

He didn't have time to think about it as another set of knocks banged at the door.They sounded almost frantic,the moment he realized this he turned on the lamp at his bed side,put a shirt on and walked towards the door.

He quickly unlocked and unhinged the door and slowly opened it.The light from the lamp lit the pitch dark hallways,and even in the dim light Harel could reginzied the figure that stood in the doorway.

"Ferman?"He said once he managed to adjust his eyes to the sudden mix of light and dark.

The older Turkish man let out a small laugh."H-hey..."He replied after a few seconds.

Harel was taken aback in the shakey tone of the lead singer's voice,clearly something was wrong,especially if he had to see Harel about it and not his bandmates,who'd he's clearly known for years.

It wasn't just his voice either,even in the minimal light they had he could see that the singer's eyes were bloodshot and had a panicked look about them,he was clearly shaking and he wasn't because he was cold as Harel saw he was wearing a coat.His face was laced with sweat that made his curled hair cling to his face.

Obviously something was wrong and he in desperate need of help.


End file.
